Confessions
by kaehana9
Summary: The only thing in Rukawa’s head is Hanamichi, and he is going to do something about it. Bad summary, I know, but if them are bad in spanish, it isn’t strange that in english are worse.


Title: Confessions

Fandom: Slam Dunk

Raiting: PG

Genre: Romance/Humor

Characters/Pairings: RuHana

Summary: The only thing in Rukawa's head is Hanamichi, and he is going to do something about it. Bad summary, I know, but if them are bad in spanish, it isn't strange that in english are worse.

Words: Let me see...one, two...errr...around 900.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hanamichi, neither Rukawa. Sniff! Sniff!

A/N: This is my first fic in english, and since the begining! Excuse me for all the gramar, vocabulary, etc, etc...errors. "This" is my gift to the Tensai in his birthday, and my fic of Theme 15 of the RLH GROUP!. Hope you like it, and flames will be used to burn the Rukawa Shinetai. Mwahahaha!

Now on this madness called fic...

Kaede Rukawa, the Ice King of Kanagawa, was thinking about the same that was in his mind since last year; and that will be the one and only Hanamichi Sakuragi.

Said redhead had come into his life like a tornado, everything turned upside down because of him. Rukawa couldn't take him out of his head.

-Here we go again- Thought Rukawa while looking at Hanamichi, who was talking to Youhei. Every time Hanamichi was paying atention to anybody else, Rukawa felt his blood boil. And if that "anybody" was that Akagi girl, then it was worse. -Stupid girl! Always toying with his feelings, she doesn't fool me. She knows very well what Hana, believe feel for her.- Growled Rukawa scaring to dead the poors birds.

Hanamichi today was jumpy. –Stupid Kitsune, stupid dream! ¿Why can't I dream about Haruko in that way? ¿Why him? It's not because his a man, with a body like Apollo( 1)...Ahhhh! Stop! Stop! I hadn't said that. ¿Where I was? Oh! Yeah! It's because he is he.-Said Hanamichi.

Youhei was listening in silence. But inside he was laughting like a hiena. Since the begining Youhei knew that the true reason to all those fights, wasn't Haruko. Hanamichi wanted Rukawa, and wanted him very bad. Of course The Great Tensai, never will say it. –Then, ¿there won't be any problem if the object of your dreams was for example...Sendoh, the Old man or the Substitute?-Asked Youhei smirking.

Hanamichi stopped dead in his tracks. –NANI! You are begging for it! I will never cheat on...-Hanamichi blushed madly.

-¿On who? Come on Hana, tell me. ¿On who?- Said Youhei.

Hanamichi gave him a headbutt. –Shut up!-

-Damn that was close, a few more and he confess it!-Muttered Youhei frustrated. Then someone grabed him. Youhei was gonin to teach a leson to that bastard but, when he saw who was, changed his mind.- ¿What can I do for you, kitsune?

Rukawa narrowed his eyes. - ¿Who is going out with MY do'aho? ¿And why are you trying to push him on the arms of that hentai clown?- Asked Rukawa.

Youhei had an amused expresion on his face.-I Knew it! Rukawa feels the same. But still is soon to explain all to the kitsune.-Thought Youhei. –Calm down Rukawa. I don't have to explain anything to you. And, ¿since when Hanamichi is yours?-Asked an evil Youhei.

Rukawa let go of him, but glared daggers to the poor boy.-Listen here, because I'm not going to repete it. Hanamichi is mine, and If you want to breath anymore, you won't mess with me.- Then he walked in the same direction that Hanamichi "ran away before".

-Damn with the iceberg! He and Hanamichi are very a like, always treatening!-Said Youhei a little scared.

While Youhei was "flattering" the two love birds, Hanamichi was on histerics.

Hanamichi knew that Youhei found all that mess amusing, but...

-Hn! I love a man, my rival; who don't care nothing about me. Shit! I can't look at his face without daydreaming and drool! All that I can do is hit him. But now that we are "friends" that ins't going to work anymore. Damn you to hell Kitsune. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you...because...because I love you- Whispered the last part Hanamichi.

-Love you too, Do'aho- Said Kaede smirking.

-Ahhhhh!- Shouted Hanamichi.- Kitsune! ¿What the hell are you doing here?- Said Hanamichi shuttering and blushing like a tomato, without realizing that Kaede had just confessed his love for the Tensai.

-¿What do you think Hana-kun?- Said Kaede advancing towards Hanamichi with a predatory look.

-¿Hana-kun? Go te hell kitsune, and leave me alone!- Said Hanamichi griting his teeth.

-Been there, done that! And I'm not going to leave you, never, and now that I know my feelings are corresponded still less. Say it again, Hanamichi...Say that you love me. And tell me who the hell are you going out, so that I can beat him to pulp.- Kaede hugged tigth Hanamichi, and kissed softly his neck.

Hanamichi was speechless. Then his mind registered, all that Kaede had said.A happy smile appeared in his face. The readhead returned the hug. He didn't care that they were in school, and that anybody could saw them.

Hanamichi explained to Kaede the conversation with Youhei, the wet dreams, no, of course! .

-Hold on! That rat, knew all!- Growled Kaede.

-Nyahahaha! Baka kitsune! Nyahaha! You have a wonderful smile, you should do it more often.- Whispered Hanamichi caressing Kaede's lips.

And Kaede smiled, smiled only for him.

FIN

1) I didn't know make that word apear, and that was the solution! Jijiji!

Short, silly and corny. That's me people!


End file.
